A torque limiter typically transfers torque from a power source to a driven device when the torque limiter encounters a normal torque load, but disengages the power source from the driven device when the torque limiter encounters overloading. Accordingly, such operation avoids overstressing or damaging various components such as the power source, the driven device, and the interconnecting power train linkage downstream.
One conventional torque limiter (hereinafter referred to as a conventional friction plate torque brake) includes a stator, an input shaft having rotor friction plates, and an output shaft. In response to a torque overloading event, the rotor friction plates of the input shaft drag against frictional surfaces of the stator to prevent passing further torque load onto the output shaft. As a result, the conventional friction plate torque brake avoids damaging parts downstream from the output shaft.
Another conventional torque limiter (hereinafter referred to as a conventional face gear torque brake) includes an input actuator, an output gear, and a face gear. Here, if a torque overloading event occurs, the face gear engages with the input actuator to stop the input actuator thus preventing passage of further torque load onto the output shaft.